Dinosaur King episode 48
One Final Move! is the 48th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary It's a peaceful day in Sanjo City, but a shadow falls over the town…the Zeta Point timeship has arrived, and Seth drops his new Black T-Rex to run loose in the streets. The Alpha Gang and D-Team follow in the Alpha Jets, sending their dinosaurs to face it, but the Black T-Rex is so big their attacks do nothing. Rex blames Dr. Z for the whole situation, but he refuses Laura's request to apologize to Rex. A projection of Seth appears and demands the D-Team give over their Stones to stop the rampage, dropping down a group of Super Alpha Droids to grab Zoe to force them. They reluctantly hand over their Dino Holders, Seth seeing that the Black T-Rex is running low on power and calling it and the droids back. Alpha Jet #2 is the only one left working, so Dr. Z and the Alpha Trio try to sneak back onto the ship, Rod, Laura, and the D-Team insisting to come along, but on the approach the jet reaches its weight limit and shuts down in midair. After jettisoning the worthless cargo (and the Alpha Trio), it restarts and they fly it aboard through the hole the Black T-Rex left on top. Inside, Jonathan fights through the security Super Alpha Droids, letting the rest of the team make their way towards Seth, who is copying energy data from the Dino Holders and Stones. To avoid the armies of Super Alpha Droids, the group dives into a storage room, finding it full of spare parts of a variant of Alpha Droid. They use the parts to dress like droids and attempt to sneak past, but an inspector droid stops them and deems them faulty, ordering them to be junked. As they leave, however, Dr. Z sneezes his helmet off, and the Super Alpha Droids surround them. They are locked up in a conference room, a video call from Seth mocking them; Dr. Z accuses Seth of manipulating him into ejecting the Ancients from the time machine to get them out of the way for him instead of doing it himself. Meanwhile, Jonathan finds a broken android arm. As Max hits the wall in frustration, it cracks, then breaks open to reveal Helga, having been rebuild by Jonathan. As the rest of the group escapes, Laura retrieves the projector with the video of her and Rod's parents, Dr. Z noticing. Seth announces that he has fixed the time machine, but it suddenly loses power when Dr. Taylor steals back the Dino Holders. As the group tries to escape, Seth cuts them off with Saurophaganax; they try fighting to little effect until Dr. Z tells Max and Rex to use a Fusion Move, slashing two Move Cards at once to synchronize them and produce an attack with double the power. Chomp and Ace combine Thunder Bazooka and Cyclone into Thunder Storm Bazooka, finally defeating Saurophaganax. However, Seth brings out his own Dino Holder copy, containing a copied Stone with 20 times a regular Stone's power, and summons Black T-Rex. The group retreats, Dr. Z standing alone against it in defiance, but when it tries to eat him, Rex tackles him out of the way. They hide in a hallway with the others, Rex saying even someone like him doesn't deserve to be eaten. Overcome with guilt and giving in to his better nature for once, Dr. Z apologizes for what he did to Rex and his parents. Happy moment. However, the Black T-Rex quickly finds them… Battles D-Team & Dr. Z vs. Black T-Rex The D-Team summons Chomp, Ace, and Paris, but the Black T-Rex fearlessly approaches. Chomp uses Lightning Spear, but the attack stops against the Black T-Rex's skin and it knocks him away, nearly hitting Paris. Dr. Z then calls out Terry, who freezes upon seeing that the Black T-Rex is several times his size. He uses Volcano Burst anyway, but it has no effect and fizzles out. The Black T-Rex swings its tail at them, and the dinosaurs call themselves back to avoid being crushed. Black T-Rex wins D-Team & Dr. Z vs. Saurophaganax Seth intercepts the D-Team and Alpha Gang with Saurophaganax, but Terry charges in and brings Saurophaganax to the ground, summoned by Dr. Z. However, Saurophaganax quickly uses Fire Scorcher and defeats Terry. Max and Rex summon Chomp and Ace, Chomp using Thunder Bazooka, but Saurophaganax catches the attack and tosses him into a wall. Ace uses Cyclone to spin and throw Saurophaganax into a wall, but it barely fazes it. Dr. Z tells them to use a Fusion Move, but they don't want to listen. Saurophaganax uses Fire Scorcher again, Ace barely outrunning it, him and Chomp indicating they want to try the strategy. Slashing Thunder Bazooka and Cyclone at once, they produce Thunder Storm Bazooka, a wind-backed Thunder Bazooka that finally overpowers and defeats Saurophaganax. D-Team wins Quotes (the Alpha Jet was approaching the Backlander, but reached its weight limit and shut down; the cargo has already been jettisoned) -Zander: "No good! We're still dropping like a rock!" -Computer: "Weight limit still exceeded. Engine restart disabled." -Dr. Z: "We're going to crash if we don't lighten the ship even more!" -Ursula: "But how? We've already tossed out anything worthless!" -Dr. Z: "Huh…" (stares at Ursula) -Ursula (internal thought): Uh, why is he looking at me like that? (a second later, the Jet restarts and flies off) -Computer: "Weight standardized, engines restarted." (the Alpha Trio is floating down on parachutes) -Ursula: "How dare he call us 'worthless cargo'!" -Ed: "I've been called worse." -Zander: "How could I'' be worthless? I was the ''pilot!" Trivia *If you stop just after Rex says "I thought the stone couldn't be copied.", you can see part of the Black T-Rex card, though incomplete. This is the only time the card is seen in the show. *It is unknown why Max uses Chomp's Lightning Spear against the Black T-Rex, as it would be impossible for Chomp to lift and throw that particular dinosaur, as is how the Move usually works. *When Rex opens his Dino Holder to see the Wind Stone as Seth is demanding the Stones, it has the wrong design, being shaped like the curved trapezoidal Fire, Grass, and Lightning Stones instead of the oval Water and Earth Stones. Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime